The Silver Dimension
, one of the The Five Tiger Generals.]] The Silver Dimension (銀時空 Yin Shi Kong) is the world where the story of K.O.3an Guo takes place, as well the homeworld of The Five Tiger Generals, Sun Shang Xiang, Cao Cao, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Liu Bei, Yuan Shao, Zhuge Liang, Diao Chan, and Lu Bu. The Silver Dimension takes on the modern theme of the traditional Chinese folktale Romance of the Three Kingdoms. When Liu Bei went missing in the 28th Round, it is revealed that the twelve dimensions are separated into the x, y and z plane. The Silver Dimension belongs to the x-plane. Cultures School Running System A dominant institution simply acts as center to a certain province, as it is supported by the law and has its own soldier force. *Six years in elementary school. *Five years in middle school *Seven years in high school The Silver Dimension has very low standards in education and students are particularly bad in maths. Sacred Animals * In The Silver Dimension, chicken is considered a sacred animal and a national treasure. From the first grade, everyone in the Silver Dimension have been taught that chicken or rooster is very sacred and even more valuable that gold. This is because chicken in the Silver Dimension is very rare. According to Guan Yu, there are only a hundred chickens left in the Silver Dimension. * A person that can save a chicken is consider very noble and able to save or solve any problems. Zhuge Liang was considered noble because everyone thought that he saved the chickens in his village. * According to Guan Yu, Wang Yun always said that those who did well would be awarded great merit and also be awarded a chicken. This is considered as the highest reward. * Xiang Yang Crouching Dragon Cave (襄陽臥龍崗 / Xiāngyáng wòlóng gǎng) is the conservation area for chickens. Before to become brother schools Yu Zhou High School, they even gave two chicken to them. The whole nation was jubilant and even had three days of holidays just to celebrate. * Selling food items that have chicken in it is considered even worse than selling drugs. Eating any food items that contain chicken in it is the biggest violation of the law anyone can commit and the punishment is very severe. Customs Ancient Chinese Custom *Just like in ancient times, people in Silver Dimension use "gongshou" (拱手) even while talking (Note: Gongshuo is to cup one's hands in obeisance or greeting to show a sign of respect. Usually the left hand is on top of the right hand). They also kneel in the presence of Meng Zhu or anyone who was representing Meng Zhu. *It can be assumed that people in Silver Dimension did not own any suitcase because in numerous episodes when they are going to move to other place, they never bring any luggage, instead they pack their clothes in a piece of fabric or cloth, just like how people in ancient times did it. *In a ceremony, while people usually throw away the wine to the ground, in The Silver Dimension they actually drink it and the way of holding the glass is also different. The ceremonial custom is very similar to Chinese ceremonial custom in ancient times. *Places in the Silver Dimension have same names as cities in ancient China. This is different from the Gold Dimension and the Iron Dimension because in both dimension they were mentioned to be in Taiwan. Other Customs *People in the Silver Dimension did not raise their hands to ask question or express agreement, instead they raise their legs. *Unlike the usual birthday songs that have joyful tune and express happiness, the birthday song in the Silver Dimension has a sad tune. This is used as a way of remembering the pain all mothers have to endure while giving birth. *People in the Silver Dimension used Ru Ci Zhe Ban method to explain something that had already been explained before so that the audience can skip the unnecessary details. *While in other dimensions the characters played themselves in the flashbacks, in the Silver Dimension characters who were in the flashbacks were played by the Five Tiger Generals. When only two people were involved in the flashbacks, they were usually played by Ma Chao and Huang Zhong (Ma Chao as the male character and Huang Zhong as the female character). If there was more than five people involved in the flashback, then the other cast(s) would played that extra character(s). Usually, the cast would played their own character in the flashbacks. This happened once in 50th Round, when Ye Si Ti, Ye Si Ren, and Xia Liu were explaining Ye Si Ti's true origin. In this flashbacks, there were six people involved. So, the characters in the flashbacks were played by Ah Xiang and Wu Hu Jiang. In the flashback, Ah Xiang played a younger version of herself. Others *Power-users in the Silver Dimension cannot differ themselves to muggle. This is because they do not know that they have special Magic Power and only think of themselves as very good martial artists. The same case also happens in The Gold Dimension. *People in the Silver Dimension do not own cellphones, instead they use a Siman as a communication device. *It appeared that color blindness in the Silver Dimension can be cured. Gan Ning mentioned that he had color blindness but it was cured in 53rd Round. Upon how to cure it was unknown. Residents The Five Tiger Generals *'Guan Yu' *'Zhang Fei' *'Zhao Yun' *'Ma Chao' *'Huang Zhong' Dong Han Academy *'Liu Bei' *'Xiao Qiao' *'Diao Chan' *'Cao Cao' *'Wang Yun' *'Lu Bu' *'Li Ru' *'Mei Niang' *'Dong Zhuo' *'Da Qiao' *[[Zhuge Liang|'Zhuge Liang']] Jiang Dong High School / Dong Wu Academy *[[Sun Jian|'Sun Jian']] *'Zhou Yu' *'Lu Meng' *'Gan Ning' *'Taishi Ci' *[[Sun Quan|'Sun Quan']] *'Da Qiao' Others *'Yuan Shao' *'Feng Chu' *[[Huang Yue Ying|'Huang Yue Ying']] *[[A Biao's Wife|'Ah Biao's Wife']] Other Worlds *The Gold Dimension *The Iron Dimension *The Bronze Dimension Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Worlds